helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne 1st Indies Single (2013) |Next = Ten Made Nobore! 3rd Indies Single (2013) }} Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru '(五月雨美女がさ乱れる; ''Early Summer Rain Beauties Go Wild) is Juice=Juice's second indie single. It was on sale digitally on iTunes and physical copies were presold at Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 5, 2013. It was sold through H!P Shop and e-LineUP! on May 8, 2013. The single had a general-release on June 12, 2013. Tracklist #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (Instrumental) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Otsuka Aina *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Single Information *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke *Brass Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki TV Performances *2014.07.03 The Girls Live Concert Performances :See also: Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT)#Concert Performances *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Juice=Juice Ohirome Event *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Mikame Kana *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Hagiwara Mai *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Aikawa Maho *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ Trivia *It was announced at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. *The song has rock guitar and brass instruments. *On April 19, multiple listings announced that the single's release at their stores was cancelled. Many fans reacted to the status. Tsunku later blogged, and said that the single was not cancelled. *The single was originally listed to be sold nationally on May 8th, however the date was changed to June 12. *This was the second Juice=Juice single to be pre-released at a concert. *The music video was uploaded to YouTube on May 3, 2013 with English subtitles. *The music video incorporates traditional Japanese things, such as lanterns and wagasa umbrellas. There's also cherry blossom petals floating in the air. *Beginning on May 6, the single was sold at Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ venues. *It's the first Juice=Juice music video to have a close-up version. Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 382 Videos File:Juice=Juice - Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. File:Juice=Juice - Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MV) (Close up Ver.)|Close up Ver. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, iTunes, Tsunku.net, Hello! Shop, e-LineUP! *Lyrics: Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru cs:Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru da:Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru de:Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru es:Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru fr:Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru it:Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru ja:五月雨美女がさ乱れる Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Indie Singles Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2013 Singles